


Carpool Karaoke

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [34]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Interview, Through Chrissie's eyes, carpool karaoke, the late show with James Corden, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: The distinguished guests of the evening on the James Corden Late Show are members of a band called Queen. (Set in Through Chrissie's eyes universe).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Carpool Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is story is set on the alternate universe of Through Chrissie's eyes

James Corden in a parked car talking on his cell phone.

"Hello? Hi, good to talk to you, really! Seriously? I thought Roger was going to give you a ride, oh he has a date with the car, that's ok, no, dear, just wait for me, I'll be right there, bye, see you later!"

(Starts driving)

"I just hope Roger doesn't forget about our appointment."

(Stops the car)

"Hi, come in, come in, be my guest."

(Freddie opens the car door and gets in, the audience applauds and screams)

"Hi, James, how you doing, darling?" greets Freddie.

"I'm fine, Freddie, I'm fine, I'm looking forward to our trip, I hope the boys won't be late" James replies.

"It's usually me who's late, but Roger can be late too," Freddie adds. "We just take Brian and Deaky, but that would be a boring ride, you know, they're too responsible."

-"es, yes, but everyone has their own way, good Freddie, mind if I turn on the radio?" asks James.

"No, of course not," says Freddie casually.

(Bohemian Rhapsody's piano intro starts playing, Freddie smiles)

"Oh, that's good," he says.

"Great! One of the greatest rock n roll songs of all time and it's your masterpiece, isn't it?" James asks;

"Yes, most of it is mine, but it wouldn't be all that is if the boys didn't do their part and of course accept my ideas, which they thought were crazy at first, but then saw that it all made sense somehow."

"Yes, that's really good, and speaking of the boys ..." James suggests.

(James stops the car, Brian, John and Roger sit in the back seat)

"Hi James!" says Brian.

"Hello, James," says John.

"The great James Corden!" Roger says "how are you man?"

"I'm doing fine, well, Freddie and I (Freddie nods to his friends) were just talking about Bohemian Rhapsody, of your collaboration to compose, and I was wondering, what are the stories you remember most about this time? Because the whole album is simply one of the best things in the world" says James.

"Oh yes, James" Brian takes the initiative to speak "yeah, it was a fun and creative time for us."

"And a little bad," Roger adds, "we spent a month and a half, almost two months in Wales, on a farm, surrounded by cows and chickens ..."

"And why is that bad?" John asks, somewhat amusing.

"Well, it was the end of the world, and we were away from our family, supporting each other," Roger says.

"But we were there too to work, we take work very seriously" Brian tries to remedy.

"Most of the time," John adds, laughing softly.

"Yes, you have a lot of fun with each other, but of course always taking work seriously" James says again "and something that always brings me fun is another of your great hits."

(He changes the song on the radio, "Don't Stop Me Now" starts playing)

"Oh I love this one!" Freddie celebrates, excited.

"I like the solo," Brian says a little shyly.

"Sure right? You show off!" Roger scolds him.

"I feel Brian doesn't like this song very much," James points out.

"No, it's not that I don't like" Brian tries to justify himself "there are some elements that I don't like."

"Don't care about him, James, he's a dull and a party pooper!" Freddie complains.

"What do you remember when you released this song? Because for me, as a fan, it was a time of transition for Queen, in the 70's you had that traditional progressive rock, for you, with these epic fantasy themes, for later more dancing things like ..." James says.

(he changes the radio frequency to "Another One Bites the Dust")

"Oh yes, one of the classics!" Freddie says "the idea came from me and Deaky, Brian and Roger didn't like it very much at the beginning, and not at the end, but we did it anyway."

"Yeah, I always liked disco, besides rock and wanted to try new things, we always did it and, despite the public opinion, I think we did a good job" John says, without any hard feelings.

"There's another classic of yours from that time, and it's a popular song that everyone knows, although it's unjustly mistaken for another," James says again.

(The radio plays "Under Pressure")

"Oh ...." (says the band almost in unison)

"Under Pressure came from chance, we met David in Montreal and we started playing, singing together and it came up" Brian explains.

"It's one of my favorites of yours, really, and one that I love so much, also another classic," James says.

"I think everyone you've played now is classic," Roger says with a laugh.

"Yes, because it's true, yes, Roger, it is" James laughs too "I'm sure it has been the theme of the romance of many couples in the past and now ..."

(Love of my life starts playing)

"Beautiful, very beautiful ..." John mutters.

"The audience always reacts positively to this song, I think everyone relates to it, everyone has suffered for love, so I think that's what connects people" Freddie gives his own explanation.

"Speaking of love and special people, special things in general, I want to take you somewhere special now, let's go?" James suggests.

"Sure, you're the boss here, so lead the way," Freddie responds to him humorously.

A while later, Queen and James Corden are inside the Imperial College campus.

"You fooled us, James, this place is only special for Brian," Roger says in a playful tone of irritation.

"Ah Roger, did you forget that the four of us played here? " John defends the guitarist "that we made a concert for the release of our first album here?"

"Exactly, I know all that and that's why we're here," James says, "it was in the auditorium that they performed, wasn't it?"

"That's right, and if you don't mind, I remember the way very well," Brian jokes.

Then they enter the auditorium and the guitarist is surprised to find someone they didn't expect there.

"Hi folks!" says Chrissie May cheerfully approaching them.

"Hey, you didn't tell me anything about it." Brian charges his wife, but isn't angry.

"It was a surprise," she replies.

"And here it is for those who don't know, an integral part of Queen, very important to make all the gears work, Mrs. May, wife of our guitarist, Brian!" James introduces her and the band members end up cheering her, which makes her hide her face in her husband's chest.

"Okay, thanks, thanks James, really, I'm just trying to do my best here, taking care of these four because I love them so much," Chrissie replies.

"Alias, we were talking about how important this auditorium is to Queen, but not only for them, for you too, right?" James waits for confirmation "because there's a story, and sometimes I have my suspicions ..."

"Oh yes," Chrissie nods flatly, "a lot of people doubt that Brian's proposal for me happened here, but it's true, even the boys suggested Bri do it, and he eventually agreed."

"It was at first too exaggerated, I always thought that Chrissie might be embarrassed because she was always so shy, but the boys' argument was that she deserved a high order and that's how I agreed" Brian says.

"And it was a fright, but you said yes anyway," James tells Chrissie.

"Yeah, I was really scared, but I said yes, and it's been a huge journey from then on" Chrissie completes.

"You always accompanied Queen and became Brian's assistant in 1976 and until today," James declares.

"Yes to all that," Chrissie agrees.

"And Brian made a song for you, according to himself, that I love, it is, can you guess, Chrissie?" James entices her.

"Hum ... "Stars Tonight"?" she hesitates.

"That's it, I love this song, and folks, if not asking too much, could you play for us?" James asks.

Shortly thereafter, the band is ready, playing "Stars Tonight", with only Chrissie and James as the audience.

Outside, the show's production assistant arranges students to enter the auditorium. They are surprised to see that Queen is playing, when the band ends their performance, James quickly takes the stage, borrowing Brian's pedestal.

"Hi guys, hi guys! Dear students of Imperial College! How are you? I hope that you're fine! Well, I brought some friends to cheer up your afternoon, I hope you enjoy!" James says excited.

"Hey guys, how are you? Good afternoon and enjoy,” Freddie says, which causes loud and loud cheers from the audience.

As soon as they start singing "We Will Rock You", the camera occasionally shows Chrissie and the students accompanying them excitedly, they go to "Radio Gaga", "Under Pressure", "'39", "Play the Game" and finally "We Are The Champions".

"Thank you Imperial College and thank you Queen!" James Corden says closing the sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I tried to do something different, and I hope you enjoyed it, because there will be more stories like this. I was inspired by the James Corden show sketch that he gives the artists a ride while interviewing and talking about their career and their songs, and watching the episode with Paul McCartney, I got the idea for this story. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


End file.
